


Enemy Mine

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's First Blacksand Week [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meta, in only the most technical sense lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Day 5: Hurt/ComfortI, for one, am not worried about having my angst card revoked, so have some fluffy meta, wherein Pitch convinces Sandy to stay in bed. (And it still fits the prompt, I promise.)
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's First Blacksand Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656247
Kudos: 11
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Enemy Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/12/2013.

“No.” Pitch pulled the golden covers of the Dreamland bed over his head. “I’m not getting out of bed today, and especially not for _her_.”

_Come on, Pitch. We’re expected_.

“No. She’s a bloody sadist. She goes for the long absences, and she’s made you cry.”

_That’s what you’re going to get hung up on?_

“I don’t care what happens to me. Except for today, I don’t feel like anything happening to me. I’m going to stay in bed. And,” he peeps out over the covers, “you should too.”

Sandy sat back down on the bed, looking as though he was considering it. _But we have to do something_.

“No, we don’t.”

_Do you want to be enemies again?_

“Enemy mine, take off your clothes and come back to bed.” He pushed the covers back more. “I can hurt you with a bite, and comfort you with a lick…”

_Pitch…_

“I could hurt you with my nails scraping your back. I could hurt you by going too fast…”

Sandy scooted closer to Pitch and kissed him on the nose. _You know that wouldn’t work, enemy mine._

“It would work if you weren’t such a pervert.”

Sandy raised his eyebrows. _I’m the pervert? You’re the one who wanted to be fucked on every rooftop we fought on._

Pitch grinned. “That was a great idea, wasn’t it?”

Sandy began to blush, and nodded.

“And staying in bed today is also a great idea.” He reached out one long arm and wrapped it around Sandy’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Casually, he began to corrupt the dreamsand of Sandy’s pajamas, leaving nightmare sand to fall into the sheets.

_Pitch, you know you’re not supposed to do that here_. Sandy didn’t really seem angry, though, as he tilted his head up to begin to leave a line of kisses along Pitch’s jaw.

“Are you going to reprimand me?” Pitch asked, tilting his head so Sandy had better access to his neck.

_No. But it does mean you owe me a favor_.

Pitch closed his eyes and smiled as Sandy nipped at him. “What kind of favor?”

_The favor of…getting out of bed!_

Pitch’s eyes widened in surprise as ropes of dreamsand wrapped around him, pulling him out from under the covers and flinging him across the room. Ordinarily, he would have corrected his course, but today, he let himself hit the wall, hard.

Sandy floated over, looking worried, when he saw Pitch crumpled on the floor.

_Are you okay? Usually you respond faster, I’m so sorry…_ Sandy stopped smiling when he saw Pitch looking up at him, smiling wryly.

“Ow,” he said, clearly and distinctly. “Kiss me better?”

Sandy rolled his eyes and nodded.

“I take it we can spend the rest of the day in bed _now_?”

_You’re manipulative_ , Sandy signed, letting the rest of his pajamas dissolve.

“And you’re very violent for someone so cute.” Pitch flopped onto bed, catching Sandy’s foot and pulling him down.

_You only call me cute when you’re annoyed_.

“Well then I won’t be calling you cute for too much longer,” Pitch said, running his hands over Sandy’s back and leaning over to kiss his shoulders. “Enemy mine.”

Sandy tilted Pitch’s face so he could kiss him on the mouth, being very slow and thorough about it. _Very well. Show me where the wall hurt you, enemy mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr: 
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: I laughed. Pitch is such a manipulative ass.


End file.
